RWBY Unseen War
by UndertaleRWBY fan64
Summary: RWBY Series Rewriten.
1. Red White Black Yellow

Ruby Rose stares down at Summer's Grave. " Hi Mom so Dad is Gone again per Usual i dunno why He works so Long , Uncle is Off on Missions again , And Yang she wanted to be here but She is busy always Very Busy i wish i could help her out more. " Ruby says. Ruby Starts to Cry until she hears Growling. Ruby turns around to See A Pack Of Beawulfs. Ruby Jumps into the Air and Starts shooting At them. Beawulfs charge at her. Ruby changes inot Scythe mode and Runs full speed Slashing and Cutting them killing them. Ruby looks back at the Grave " Later Mom better go fing Yang i miss you. " She says and Speeds off. Meanwhile in Atlas. Weiss Starts Singing " Mirror. " Flashes back to Fight against Knight. Weiss Dodges and Slashes until she gets hit leaving her Eye bleeding. Weiss uses her Dust then Slashes killing it end flash back. " I am the loniless of All. " Weiss says. Weiss starts to leave until Jacques gets in her Way then Winter steps between them. " I am escorting Weiss to Vale so she can go to Beacon do not Interfere unless you wish to deal with my Squad. " Winter says. Jacques Glares but steps aside. " Come Weiss. " Winter says walking out and Weiss Follows. Meanwhile in Vale at a unknown location.

" Blake its time. " Adam says. " Ok. " Blake says and Stands. Adam and Blake run off and Jump onto the Train. " Intruters identify yourself. " Atlas Robot ask. Adam Slashes it in Half and Starts fighting others. Blake Vanishes and Reappears Decapitating Robots until they are all down. " Very Good Blake soon you will be as good as me. " Adam says. " Thanks...So about the Crew members. " Blake ask. " What about them? " Adam replies. The Spider droid comes in. " Buy me some Time. " Adam yells. " I am sorry. " Blake says and Vanishes. " What...GAAAAHHHHHHHH! " Adam Screams angrily. Across in a Shady side of Vale. Yang parks her Motorcycle and heads into a Building as a Black bird follows her. " Strawberry Sunrise please. " Yang says. " Aren't You a...Wait a minute You your that Girl who has been inflitrating Mobs and Gangs! " Junior says. Yang Laughs. " Well glad to see You know whats gonna happen. " Yang says. Junior Looks concerened. " Um Get Her!!!! " Junior yells. Yang Smirks and Punches Junior then Throws her chair at Some Gunmen. Yang then Flips and Punches the ground shaking the Place. Yang then Easily Takes down all the Thugs Hand to Hand with Various Punches and Kicks. " Just who is this Girl? " Melitsha ask. " I dunno but we Should teach her a lesson. " Melina says. They charge Yang. Yang Punches Melitsha then Kicks Melina and Her and Melina trade kicks. Yang Finally takes the Upper hand and Kicks Melina through the Bar. Melitsha Blind sides Yang stabing her. " GAAAHHH. " Yang cries out then Rapidly Punches Melitsha until she is a bloody pulp. " Your gonna regret this Goldilocks. " Junior says coming out with a Missle Launcher. Yang Reloads her Gauntlets and Smirks gesturing Cmon. Junior Fires missles. Yang Dodges and Shots back. Junior changes into Bat mode and charges Yang. Yang also charges they Clash and Juniors bat is broken and he falls beaten. Yang Shrugs and Walks out to see Ruby standing there tapping her foot. " Oh hi Sis. " Yang says. " You did it again you promised! " Ruby says. " Ok look it was imporant. " Yang says. " So is beimf honest Yang please just stop lying to Me! " Ruby says. Yang Sighs. " Ok no more lies. " Yang says. Ruby hugs Yang.


	2. Chapter: 2 Adventures in Vale

" Well i am going into Vale. " Ruby says " Wait What Ruby no your going back Home or i will ground You! " Yang says. " Bye. " Ruby zips away. " Gggaaaahhhhh " Yang screams out. A black Bird Swquaks. " No i cant follow her she is too fast. " Yang says. The Bird rolls its eyes and Flys away. " Oh Sure you just Leave me behind too like everyone else. " Yang Says. The Bird Squawks back at Yang and Keeps flying. " I Dont speak bird! " Yang says.

Mean while in Vale.

Weiss looks at Winter. " So were do i go now? " Weiss ask. " Just Head to a local Hotel then Beacon in the Morning. " Winter says. " Aren't you gonna take me there? " Weiss ask. " Unfourently i have work to do. " Winter says and Shuts the Door and Leaves in her Airship. " Typical. " Weiss says. Weiss Walks to a Hotel were Outside She sees a Blonde Boy yelling out " Fine Your prices are outrages anyways! " Weiss rolls her Eyes and Walks inside. " Excuse me i need a Room. " Weiss says. " Sorry but You will need to Wait i am Busy " The Desk Clerk says. " Excuse Me! " Weiss exclaims. The Desk Clerk looks up " Oh Miss Schnee i am so sorry. " The Desk Clerk says.The Desk Clerk rings the Bell and Bell hops walk up " Please Take Miss Schnee to the Main Suit. " Desk clerk says. Bell hops take Weiss's bags and lead Her too a Room. Blake Watches This and Says " Typical. " Walks up to the Clerk. " Um i still need a Room. " Blake says Impastiencently. " Sorry we dont serve your Kind here. " Desk Clerk says. Blake Eye twitches. Security Littarly throws Blake out the Door. " Gahhhh. " Blake yells landing. Jaune Is across trying to get a soda but the Machine is not Working.

" Uhhh did you put the Money in? " Blake ask. " YES! " Jaune yells. Blake goes over and Ninja kicks the Machine and the Soda pops out. " Seriously? " Jaune Exclaims. Then from across the Street a Ginger hair Girl is thrown out with a Black haired boy. " I didnt do anything! " Nora yells. Ren sighs. " Nora please. " Ren says. " Are they gonna kick everyone out? " Jaune ask. " Unless your Rich Yes. " Blake says. Pyrrha walks in the Hotel. " Oh Miss Nikos please we have a Room right this Way. " Desk clerk says. " That Jerk! " Nora Yells. Ren sighs. Blake eye twitching. Jaune Shakes his head. " Whelp to my Vactation Cabin. " Jaune says. " Wait then why did you come Here? " Blake says. " It has a mouse problem. " Jaune says. " Really? I could help with that. " Blake says Thinking to herself ( Free dinner. ) Ren walks over to the Drink Machine and Bows and gets a free drink. Jaune looks unamused. " Lets Just go to the Cabin please. " Blake says. " Can we Come? " Nora ask. " Nora Rude. " Ren says. " Its Fine. " Jaune says.

Later.

Jaune , Blake , Ren , Nora Stand in front of a huge Manision size Vaction home. " This is a Cabin? " Blake says. They go inside.

Back in Vale.

Roman is robbing the Dust shop.

" Are you Robbing me? " Ruby ask. " Yes. " Thug yells. " Ohhh. " Ruby says and Smiles as She kicks the Thug out the Window and Takes Out her Sycthe. " Huh Well get Her! " Roman say. Ruby Spins And Kicks the Thugs then Flips and Shoots the Ground under them. " Well gotta say its been Interesting Red but Its time to Part Ways. " Roman says Aims Cane Shoots a a flare. Ruby Dives to the Side. Roman Runs. " Hey! " Ruby Yells and Chases Roman.

Meanwhile Ozpin watches this on Street Cameras and Sips his Coffee.

" Stop! " Ruby Yells. Roman turns around as a helicopter comes up. " End of the Line Red. " Roman says and Throws a Dust Cyrstal and Shoots it. Glynda appears and Sheilds Ruby. " We got a Huntress! " Roman yells. Cinder Lets Roman take over and Comes to Fight Glynda. Cinder sends wave after wave of Fire at Glynda but Glynda blocks it all. Cinder Smirks and Throws a Fire ball at Ruby. " No! " Glynda yells seeing she cant make it in time. Just as its about to hit Ruby a Red rift opens in front of Ruby and The Fireball goes through.

Tai At Signal Grading Papers then a Rift opens The Fireball hits Him and Sets his desk on Fire. " Gah What my Desk Ugh Raven!!!! " Tai yells. Raven Standing in the Distance staring a The Helicopter and Cinder. Glynda is Shocked and Looks around for Raven. Ruby is completely Speechless. Cinder is Confused but Roman uses this to Speed the Helicopter forward. Raven Points at the Helicopter and Lightning Strikes at it But Roman Avoids it. " Thats Not Normal! " Roman yells. " No it isnt. " Cinder says unfazed. " That Was a Amazing! " Ruby yells. Glynda unamused.

Fiffteen Minutes later.

" That was Reckless and Stupid Young Lady!! " Glynda says. Ruby ducks her head. " However There someone who would like to speak with you. " Glynda says. Ozpin walks in. " That was quite impressive where did you learn to fight like that? " Ozpin ask. " My Uncle Qrow he is the Best! " Ruby says proudly. " I see Miss Rose do you know who i am? " Ozpin ask. " Your professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon acdemy The school My Sister is going to and Best Acdemy in Remnant. " Ruby says. " Would you like to Attend my School? " Ozpin ask. " Yes Very much! " Ruby says excitedly. " Well Ok. " Ozpin says. Ruby Smiles Widely estatic.


End file.
